Escaping Together
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [LaviYuu] The only place Kanda wants to be is with Lavi as fair away from the Order as possible.


**I have a lot of LaviYuu feels right now so I hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: Yaoi, no beta.  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything.**

* * *

_Escaping Together_

* * *

They leave late at night.

The air is crisp, but the two only pull the collar of their jackets up a bit higher as they trudge through the rain. It isn't the most ideal time to be wondering around, but it was the easiest time to sneak away and never come back. Plus, Kanda trusted that Lavi would lead them in the right direction. He should know the correct trail after having studied it for nights on end.

The bags they carry only have a few essential things. There's a few days' worth of rations, water, and two changes of clothes each. It's a light load, but anything heavier would have weighted them down. They need to get as far away as they can as quickly as possible. It was the only way to cover enough ground in order to not be found right away. To give them enough time to find a secluded place and settle down like they planned.

"You know where you're going, right?" It's a stupid question, Kanda knows, but he can't help but make sure. Lavi has assured him time and time again that he would get them a safe distance away from the Order. Kanda knows Lavi will do just that, but that horrible feeling in his gut won't go away and he finds he needs to ask one more time.

He just wants this whole ordeal to work out.

"I told ya, I got it Yuu."

Kanda decides to drop it after that, following along behind Lavi. The other has insisted on holding hands –"ya could get lost, Yuu"- but Kanda doesn't really care. It's dark outside so no one will be able to see them like this. At this point, Kanda swears everyone can just tell they are a couple anyway. They've gotten a few odd looks out on missions because Lavi tends to stand too close. He can't imagine what people would think if they saw them holding hands. Not that Kanda really cares.

The only thing that matter is that he loves Lavi. The idiot wormed his way into Kanda's heart and Kanda wasn't going to let him go now.

Kanda trusts Lavi with every fiber of his being.

* * *

They travel for three days before they book an inn. The town is quiet and Kanda likes the feel of it. Lavi tells him they are going to back track a bit and travel for another three days though. They aren't there yet.

"Where are we going?" Kanda doesn't know why he didn't ask sooner. He hopes it's someplace where he can at least speak the language.

"It's a little town in Belgium. It isn't on most maps and we'll be staying just outside of the town, about a half days walk."

Kanda likes the sound of that. The further they are away from people, the better. It's less likely they will be found and they will surely end up getting less stares if they aren't living within a town of some sort.

Kanda decides not to ask anything else, simply tugging off his jacket –they'll have to ditch the Order jackets soon –and collapsing on the bed. While in town, he knows they need to stock up on food and replenish their water supply, but they can do that after a nice long nap.

They're going to have to do that after a nap, because Lavi is already curled up next to him, backpack still on. Kanda sighs, pushing him into a sitting position and working at the buckles on Lavi's boots before tugging them off and chucking them across the room before he pulls the backpack off and does the same.

With tired muscles, he tugs Lavi up the bed and tucks him under the covers after taking his jacket off as well. When everything is situated, he curls up next to Lavi and falls into a light sleep, the thought of being caught still nagging at the back of his mind.

* * *

They have a little run in.

It's Allen. He's out on a mission and was told to be on the lookout for Lavi and Kanda. The damn Moyashi has known about the pair for a while now, having walked in on them in the library one night.

When they see him, Kanda can see the contemplation in the other's eyes, like he wants to turn around and pretend he didn't just see the two. He doesn't though and Kanda and Lavi exchange a worried glance as Allen comes closer.

Kanda thinks about running, but Lavi seems to read his mind, grabbing his hand to stop him from bolting.

"Allen, how are you?" Lavi says, tone causal, but Kanda can see the bit of panic in his single green eyes. Lavi's just as worried as Kanda that Allen is going to turn them in. Allen may not be able to get both of them back, but following them and sending a message to the Order is easy.

"I'm on a mission," Allen answers politely. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, ya know, just running away." The together is implied and Allen seems to know that.

"I'm supposed to take you back."

Kanda glances at Lavi, watching him closely as he seems to contemplate their next move. He can feel Lavi's grip tighten in his hand and he knows the other is getting ready to run. They have everything they need so it wouldn't be a problem. Maybe punch Allen in the gut to slow him down? One last act of violence on the damn Moyashi would be nice.

"Wait, don't run!" Allen seemed to notice Lavi's plan of action. "I know why you guys are running."

"Then why-"

Allen just raises an eyebrow as Lavi starts that question. They both understand though and Lavi promptly shuts up. Allen was warning them of being more careful. It had been easy for Allen to spot them and they can't make that mistake again. There wasn't any way they would make this mistake again.

"Will you send a letter? Lenalee will be worried sick."

"We can't give away our location."

"I'm not asking you too. I just want something to know you're okay."

Lavi seems to look at Kanda for permission on that one and Kanda nods his head with a shrug of his shoulders. He doesn't really care. They simply won't address the envelope and send it from a town or two over. Allen's right when he says Lenalee will worry. Kanda doesn't want to worry her.

"We will, buddy!"

"Good luck."

And that's the last thing said before Allen turns, looking around before he heads away from the two. It only takes Lavi a moment to realize they need to head out as well before Kanda is being pulled away.

They leave town immediately.

* * *

"Why did you slow down?"

"I'm sorry, Yuu. I just need a break. I'll be fine in a minute."

"We can't afford to take breaks."

* * *

It's a Thursday when they arrive at their destination. There's this small abandoned cottage surrounded by overgrown bushes and weeds. Lavi simply smiles at him, ushering toward the place. He's obviously waiting for approval.

"How did you even find this place?"

"I remembered it from when I was travelin' with Bookman." Lavi seems to realize Kanda wants more of an explanation so he goes on. "I got separated from Bookman one time. I got a bit lost and ended up here. He doesn't know about it.

The relief must show on Kanda's face because Lavi gives him a big smile and grabs his hand so he can tug him to the door.

"It's needs a bit of work, but we'll have nothing to do so we have a lot of time to fix it up."

It does need a lot of work. The roof has a hole in it and the door is falling off the hinges. The garden obviously needs to be redone and desperately weeded, and the porch has a hole in it, but other than that Kanda thinks it's perfect. Well, the outside at least.

Inside the kitchen and living area is all one big room and the only thing inside is an old table that looks like it might fall apart at any second. There are two doors, one goes into a bathroom, which is gross and in desperate need of a cleaning, and the other goes into an empty bedroom. The inside looks like it might be more work than the outside, but Kanda thinks the place is wonderful nonetheless.

"There's a river just through the bushes too. Ya can hear it if ya listen closely."

"Is it fresh?"

"Ya, sure is!"

Lavi is smiling now, obviously proud of himself for remembering such a place. Kanda isn't surprised Lavi would remember a place like this. It's a nice area despite the run down condition the cottage is in.

He thinks he's going to like it here.

* * *

"Why is there a fucking mattress in the middle of the living area?" Kanda asks. He has dirt smudges on his cheek from pulling weeds earlier and the white, previously crisp shirt is covered in dirt stains as well.

"I got it for us ta sleep on!"

Lavi nearly falls backwards when he lifts his head up to smile at Kanda. The railing has been pulled off the porch so they could just fix the whole area. Lavi must have forgotten, because Kanda catches his hand before he can fall into the bushes below. He hadn't trimmed those yet so he probably would have ended up lost in the sea of green evergreen.

"How did you even get it here and why can't we just sleep in the fucking ground? We don't have enough money for shit like that."

"But I want the best for Yuu…"

And now Lavi looks sad and Kanda regrets getting mad at him. A sigh leaves the swordsman's lips as he leans forward to press a kiss to Lavi's lips, dark eyes rolling when the other instantly seems to perk up. It isn't often he's the one who instigates anything.

"Just don't fucking buy shit like that without asking first. We can barely afford enough wood to repair the place."

"I won't! But we have some place to sleep now." The wiggle of Lavi's eyebrows tells Kanda the other isn't actually talking about sleeping. It's annoying, but Kanda can't deny that a mattress is much for comfortable if they were to…do things.

"Whatever, idiot. Get back to work."

There's a blush on his cheeks that doesn't seem to go ignored by Lavi.

Why the fuck does the other insist on teasing him so?

* * *

The water is refreshing. Kanda heads down every night to washes the grim out of his clothes and off his face. He normally ends up just lounging in the water for a while, letting the liquid relax his muscles. He may be in good shape from the war, but gardening is hard work. He has to bend over for long periods of time.

Lavi will join his most days and others he'll cook something while Kanda is washing off and head down after for his own bath. Today is one of the days Lavi decides to join him and strong arms wrap around his waist the second they are both in the water. Kanda doesn't hesitate to lean against the other, letting his head rest on Lavi's shoulder.

"We got a lot done today," Lavi states, lips pressing against Kanda's neck and trailing kisses against his skin.

"Che, _I_ got a lot of work done," Kanda corrects, because Lavi spent most of the time asking what Kanda was doing. For someone who is supposed to know a shit tone of information, he knows next to nothing about gardening. The idiot didn't even know what types of flowers Kanda was talking about.

"Hey! I helped!"

"You dug up a good flower instead of the damn weeds you were supposed to be digging up." There's a glare over Kanda's shoulder. But the look isn't nearly as menacing as it has been in the past. It hasn't been for a long time.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Yuu. Didn't mean ta dig up the good stuff."

And Kanda can easily forgive Lavi, especially when lips press against his neck and finger slide down his stomach.

He makes sure Lavi washes his hair after they're done with their…activities. It's the least Lavi can do for the damn purple marks littering his neck and the ache in his back.

* * *

It rains for days. Luckily they fixed the hole in the roof first, but all the work being done outside has to go on pause. They decide to work on the bathroom a bit while it rains, but they don't have the materials yet and they end up just lying down and sleeping most of the days away.

It's nice to relax for a while and…do other things. They get right back to work after the rain ends and Kanda goes into town to buy the proper material they need to finish the bathroom.

* * *

Lavi falls through the porch.

The majority of the porch had been replaced, but the pair thought it would be a good idea to salvage what they could. Apparently, they shouldn't have done that.

The crack is followed by a loud scream and Kanda is rushing over only to find Lavi sunk into the floor, bruised elbows and a ridiculous cut that starts mid-calf and goes all the way up to his mid-thigh. It's horrible to look at and Kanda has to pull him out as carefully as possibly. Lavi can barely bend his leg after that and Kanda has to go into town to get some bandages and painkillers.

The world around the little cottage comes to a complete stop for a few days. Kanda doesn't want to leave Lavi alone in case of infection and Lavi doesn't want Kanda to leave.

When the signs of infect haven't shown up five days later, Kanda takes to mending to the garden outside, taking periodic breaks when Lavi whines and complains that he is lonely.

Kanda doesn't get much work done until Lavi can finally walk properly on his leg and sit outside with him. Lavi insists on doing some work, but Kanda promptly yells at him for being an idiot.

Lavi doesn't end up working for a good few weeks because Kanda doesn't want to risk anything. It's only until the cut is fully healed over, red scar contrasting with his pale skin, when Kanda finally lets him get back to work on the porch.

* * *

The roof starts to leak.

The annoying trickle sound has Kanda sitting on edge, dark eyes glaring at the drops of water coming from the ceiling in their little bedroom. The bucket takes up half the floor, but it was the only thing they could find in their time of need.

"I'll see if I can fix it tomorrow."

Kanda turns to look at the other, noticing that Lavi seems to be following each drop into the bucket. It's obviously annoying him just as it is Kanda, because there is this crinkle in Lavi's forehead he only gets when he is annoying. It doesn't happen often, but Kanda knows what it means by now.

"Why the fuck has it been raining so much recently," Kanda grumbles, leaning backwards to rest his weight on his hands.

"I don't know, Yuu," Lavi shrugs, finally turning his attention to Kanda. "Can we sleep in the livin' room. I can't stand this damn sound."

"Che."

Lavi knows that means yes and he up off the mattress (it's on the ground) in a matter of seconds, tugging the few blankets they have off the bed so he can spread them out in the living room.

They don't fall asleep until they thoroughly exhaust themselves with other activities, to wrapped up in each other to notice the dripping sound.

* * *

The inside of the house in done months after they arrive. The rain delayed them greatly, but Kanda doesn't really care. The construction gave them something to do. He isn't sure what they are going to do once they finish the outside as well.

* * *

They manage to finish the outside before another bought of rain comes.

* * *

They get into a routine. Kanda wakes up first and goes outside to garden every morning. Lavi wakes up later and makes something to eat for lunch. They normally spend the rest of the day training before dinner and then they head down for a bath.

Lavi normally sleeps in because he is up all hours reading books they pick up from town.

They go to the village at least twice a week. The food they get only keeps for so long without something to chill it so they need to take a good amount of trips for food.

Kanda doesn't eat meat so he harvests the vegetables he plants in the garden. The dairy produces they need, along with meat, they get in town. It's a good routine, but one that gets old very quickly.

* * *

"What the fuck are you still doing in bed?" Kanda growls, kicking the edge of the mattress to disturb the other. It is past one in the afternoon and Lavi doesn't even look like he got a wink of sleep last night.

"I don't feel good," Lavi grumbles, rolling over in bed and pulling the covers over his head to block out light. They need to get a shade for the damn window. It let too much sun in for Lavi's liking.

"I don't give a shit, get out of bed."

Kanda turns on his heels, making his way to the kitchen to make something to eat. The arguing seems to happen more often now than it did before, even over stupid things like Lavi sleeping till ungodly hours of the day.

"Yuu," Lavi moans, stumbling into the room. Kanda scowls down at the vegetables, putting the knife down before he turns to snap at the other. He snaps his mouth closed before words can escape when he sees Lavi standing in front of him.

He swears the other looks green in the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda asks, hurrying over to Lavi's side when he sees the other swaying on his feet.

"I told ya I'm not feeling well."

And apparently he wasn't lying.

"Shit, how did you even get fucking sick," Kanda grumbles, slinging Lavi's arm around his shoulder and letting Lavi lean on him as he ushers the redhead back to bed. This wasn't good at all. Lavi couldn't get sick. They didn't have any medicine left and Kanda can't leave him to get more in his state.

When Lavi is settled back into bed, blanket tucked under his chin, Kanda presses the back of his hand to Lavi's forehead, frowning at how hot the other feels.

This was not a good sign.

* * *

Lavi gets sick to the point Kanda needs to bring him into town to see a doctor.

It's a long walk, because Lavi's heavy and he doesn't want to jar the other too much. Lavi looks miserable, hanging off him like he is. It pains Kanda to see the other like this and he'd do just about anything to make Lavi feel better.

"It seems he has pneumonia. He probably caught it when he was down with the flu and his immune system was weakened," the doctor says after a thorough examination.

Lavi looks even worse now and Kanda knows they are going to have to get an inn for the night because Lavi can't possibly travel.

"He seems to be having a problem with his breathing and the fever won't seem to break. I'll prescribe something, but the most we can hope for is for the fever to go down so the pneumonia can be taken care of."

Kanda nods his head, taking the prescription. He carries Lavi to the nearest inn and doesn't leave his side for anything but food and bathroom breaks.

* * *

Kanda ends up staying in town while Lavi's sick. He's afraid to move the other too much in fear of making him worse. It gives him some time to look around for any supplies they need while Lavi is asleep as well as being able to pick up some herbs to help Lavi get better and stay better.

Lavi is finally able to move around when Kanda runs into Lenalee on the streets. He knows she's here for a mission and he decides not to dodge the girl. They still haven't sent a letter to her and she deserves to know if they are okay.

When she hears Lavi is sick she insists on seeing him. The redhead's eyes light up a bit when he sees the girl, pushing himself into a sitting position to except the hug that is nearly flung at him. He chuckles, lungs obviously still weak if the wheezing sound is anything to go by. He doesn't complain as the girl sits down next to him, spitting out information about her missions as well as the search for the two.

"It's crazy around the Order. We are low on exorcists without you guys."

There's a sadness in her voice when she says that, eyes shifting to look at the comforter. She's quick to regain herself though, going on to say how Allen is doing and that she must tell him when she gets back that the two of them are doing well. Apparently the beansprout was worried about them when they hadn't sent a letter like promised.

"I want to know how you guys are doing."

She's smiling now, looking back and forth between the two. At this point, Kanda's taken a seat at the end of the bed, hand resting on Lavi's ankle in an affectionate manner. Lenalee seems to notice and quickly draws her attention away to smile at Lavi.

"We've really settled in," Lavi says, a smile on his lips. It's a real smile too and he looks at Kanda with these soft eyes. It has a smile pulling up Kanda's lips as he nods in agreement.

"You should come by," Kanda says. Lenalee looks at him in surprises. He trusts the girl though. He knows she won't give away their location. This way she can visit if she's ever worried in the future. It will be nice to have her visit every once and a while, if she ever wants to get away from everything. "You can even bring the damn beansprout if you'd like."

"I can?" she asks, hope shining in her eyes. Kanda nods his head and Lenalee nearly tackles him to the ground in a hug.

He thinks it was definitely a good idea to tell her.

He makes sure she knows that she can stay with them if she ever finds herself rethinking her life at the Order.

* * *

"Oh, it's wonderful here!"

Lenalee beams at the two of them. Lavi is still not 100 perfect, but he insisted that they could head back. Most of his weight is leaning against Kanda, who's holding him close. Lavi is way lighter than he was before he got sick. Kanda will definitely have to fix that.

"There's a river just down that path." The path is clear now so it's very easy to get to. There are always a few plants along the sides of the path that Kanda takes care of. It's one of the many gardens he has around the place.

"You both have really out done yourself. How did you even find this place?"

"I was travelin' with Bookman and got separated from him a while back. I ended up having to stay the night here," Lavi explains as Kanda carefully helps him sit on the front steps. They are secure now and hold Lavi easily as he leans backwards, breath heavy.

Kanda puts some of the bag next to him, leaning against the railing.

"Wow. That was lucky!" Lenalee smiles back at the two of them as she wonders around the outside of the house a bit. She ends up back at the front, smiling at the two as she looks at the door. Kanda tells her she can go inside and she quickly jumps her way up the stairs, entering the house excitedly.

"I'll get in myself, Yuu. Bring the groceries in."

Kanda doesn't argue with the other, pressing a kiss to Lavi's temple before he grabs the bag. Lenalee is looking around the place, frowning when she enters the bedroom.

"There's a leak in your bedroom." She looks worried, like the house is going to collapse from that one little leak. The same leak that they've fixed time and time again.

"I brought the supplies we need to fix it," Kanda explains while he puts some of the herbs away along with tea and food. Lenalee nods her head, going over to the bag and rummages through. There's some putty in there that she pulls out, giving a thoughtful 'hm' sound. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to fix your roof."

Kanda doesn't even get to argue because Lenalee is already outside, humming as she starts to work on the roof.

* * *

Lenalee leaves the next day, giving them both a long hug and waving until they can't see her down the path anymore. Lavi is feeling much better, but he stumbles a bit when he walks back into the house.

"I'm fine, Yuu," he reassures, brushing Kanda's help off as he makes his way up the stairs. He collapses on one of the chairs in the living area, breathe heaving. Kanda press a soft kiss to his lips, earning himself a bright smile from Lavi.

"What do you want to eat? You weight fucking nothing," Kanda asks, eyes shifting up and down Lavi. He can see bones pressing against skin and it has him cringing. He knows Lavi hasn't been feeling well enough to eat more than a piece of bread, but it still kills him to see the other like this.

"I'll eat anything. I think I should be able to keep it done now too. I've feelin' a lot better," Lavi comments. Kanda nods his head, going about to busy himself in the kitchen. Lavi meanwhile moves himself to the little table they have in the kitchen area, taking his normal seat and watching Kanda closely as he moves around the kitchen.

* * *

"Why can't I train with you, Yuu?" Lavi whines, flopping backwards on the couch with a frown. Kanda's been telling him no from ages now. He's scared Lavi might not be in the best condition to train right now, even though it's been weeks since he was sick and Lavi hasn't been short of breath for ages.

"I told you I don't want you getting sick, idiot."

"But, Yuu." That voice is still whining, dragging out the 'u' in Kanda's names. It has Kanda frowning at the other, an annoyed tick twitching his eye. "I've been fine for ages. Just a bit? I'm dyin of boredom in here. Plus, I read all the books ya got me the other day." Kanda doesn't know how Lavi finishes the books so quickly.

The puppy dog eyes Kanda gets from Lavi has him sighing, shoulders sagging in defeat. Kanda doesn't even get to say yes before Lavi is jumping off the couch, pulling Kanda into a hug and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"This is going to be great! I need ta get back inta shape anyway!"

Lavi ends up on the ground within minutes, frown pulling down his lips. He really does need to get back into shape.

* * *

"Ow, fuck, that hurt, Yuu," Lavi grumbles, hand pressing against his stomach and frown pulling down his lips. That probably did hurt, but Lavi specifically told Kanda not to hold back even after Kanda insisted he wasn't ready for a full out battle yet.

"I fucking told you that you weren't ready," Kanda snaps, dark eyes glaring at his lover. They soften though when he sees the grimace on Lavi's lips, the pain obvious in his green eye.

"Ya didn't have ta hit so hard."

The hand Kanda presses against Lavi's back seems to startle him, green eyes shooting up to look at Kanda. A smile pulls up his lips when Kanda reaches forward, pressing around to feel if anything might be injured. He definitely didn't hit hard enough for that, but it seems to appease Lavi and the other finally stands at full height again.

He knows he didn't hurt Lavi that badly when the other leans forward, arms slipping around Kanda's waist to pull him closer. There's a smile pulling up Lavi's lips and Kanda just sinks into the kiss, arms moving to slip around his neck.

"That didn't hurt at all, did it?" Kanda asks, breath heavy and forehead pressing against Lavi's.

The only answer he gets is a grin and that soft pair of lips pressing against his again.

* * *

"This place really turned out nice, didn't it, Yuu?"

The redhead shifts a bit to glance at Kanda from his place next to the swordsman.

"I'm glad you talked me into it, idiot," Kanda says, smiling lips pressing against Lavi's forehead as the other snuggles up to him.

They're outside, arms around each other as they watch the stars. It's a peaceful night and the first it hasn't rained in ages. They take advantage of that by setting up a blanket and eating outside. Kanda's pretty sure they'll end up sleeping out here if Lavi's slow breathing has anything to say about it.

Kanda doesn't really care though because he's happy here with Lavi.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
